


First you wear My Clothes, Then You’ll Wear My Marks

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, clint is a huge dork who wears Phil's clothes, otpprompts, phil is a dork in love, pre-phlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil just wanted to help Clint out.... But I guess he helped himself out a little more</p>
            </blockquote>





	First you wear My Clothes, Then You’ll Wear My Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Person B has to go on a trip somewhere & asks their good friend Person A to watch their house. So Person A ends up house sitting for person B, but A forgot their clothes so they spend the whole time wearing B’s. B comes home early & sees A in their clothes and think it’s the cutest thing ever. Bonus: person A is smaller than B. Bonus 2: they end up dating after that

Clint waved to Phil and looked down at the list of instructions the man had given him.

“Water the plants, feed the cat, and put the mail in the bowl by the door… Easy as pie”

Smiling to himself, Clint walked to the guest bedroom he would be sleeping in for the two weeks that Phil would be gone and realized that he had no fucking clothes with him.

“Whelp… Fuck me sideways”

 

Phil had been gone for a week and a half when his Op ran south and he was able to return home. Humming to himself, Phil wondered what Clint’s reaction would be to Phil showing up early. The man had been down on his luck lately. First S.H.I.E.L.D. put him on suspension for the whole ‘Black Widow’ incident, and then his apartment building burnt down. Phil had never been more excited to go on an op so that Clint could have a place to stay for a little while… Not to mention his huge crush on the younger archer.

_Stop that Phillip, he’s just an asset. He probably would never think about you that way ever,_ Phil thought to himself as he opened the door to his apartment.

Closing the door, Phil took two steps into his living room and blinked in surprise. There, on his couch, was Clint Barton fast asleep… Wearing Phil’s Rangers Sweats.

Phil’s brain sort of fried after that as a million thought ran through his head, _has he been wearing my clothes this entire time? Oh god they’re gonna smell like him, fuck I’m gonna be hard for the rest of my entire life._

It was just that moment that Clint woke up and startled at seeing Phil, “Shit! Uhm… I can explain about the clothes!”

Phil’s brain kicked back in, “Did you forget to grab yours?”

Clint blushed, standing up. Phil’s heart fluttered at the look, because the sizes were much too big for Clint. The sweats hung loosely off of his frame, and the sweats trailed on the floor. _Goddamn, he’s adorable._ “Whoops? I’m really sorry… I’ll wash them and then I can-”

Phil waved a hand, “Don’t bother. You look adorable in them anyway”

_What the fuck Phil?!_

Clint’s eyes went wide, “Wait what?”

Phil coughed, “Uhm…. You look adorable… In my clothes?”

Clint blinked, “….. Would you like to have dinner with me…? Or sex…? Or well, anything?”

Phil choked at the word ‘sex,’ but nodded enthusiastically. “Ye-yeah… That would be nice”

Clint grinned and Phil just kind of had to pounce on him right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
